Hellfire
by Witch-Uk
Summary: The hellfire are in town and start causing trouble. What do they want with Jean and Wanda?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: The hellfire club are in town causing trouble but what do they want with Jean and Wanda?

Main characters: Jean, Wanda, Rogue, Scott, Pietro, and Magneto.

In a gloomy house in a dark room in New York a man with his red eyes hidden behind his glasses and nearly every inch of his skin covered as not too show is pale complexion he wasn't ashamed of his genetics only aware that people tend to ask too many questions if they knew. His doctors degree hung on the wall which he had to have forged every few decades, it wasn't that he wasn't doctor it just he was very aged doctor and if informed his colleagues of his real age then people would become curious there wasn't many 200 year old doctors walking around.

He scanned the news on the computer carefully reading every detail make sure he had the right person. And he if he did he promised not to let her go again she was a scientific anomaly he was annoyed when she slipped out from him and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He stroked his arm where she once harmed him.

"No I won't be letting you go again my darling."

"I am not going to some weird European concert I don't care if you're going to pay or not!" Rogue ran down the stairs trying to avoid Kurt as much as possible.

Two years after Apocalypse and things were still not normal. Rouge had grown her hair to her shoulders and wore an occasional lighter coloured outfit. She had matured a lot and gains more control over her powers but still struggled with nightmares. She was at college studying English Literature; she'd eventually given in to Remy and gone on a few dates with him. Another person that had changed was her brother. Kurt was taller, stronger and slightly more mature. He was at college as well studying Philosophy and he looked every part of the college student. He had cut his hair shorter which revealed more of his chiseled face, although he still wore his image inducer around campus he wore it less at the mansion.

"It's not that bad Rogue!" He responded in his German accent that added towards his charm. After Amanda had become a bit of a ladies man, she had said they couldn't stay together because she couldn't lie to her parents forever and staying with someone they didn't approve of would break her heart and theirs.

"Kurt I have loads of college work to do and its Kitty's birthday coming up if I don't organize something she'll flip."

"But I bought this tickets thinking you'd want to come spend some quality time together."

"We ain't married." The southern drawled walking towards the Professor's office.

"Who else vill vant to go a concert vhere it only plays European music."

"Ask one of your girlfriends."

Kurt pondered it a moment then shook his head. "No mostly I don't think they vould like it."

They walked round the corner to find the Scarlet Witch sitting outside the Professor's door. The brotherhood still lived at the boarding house in Bayville, Magneto or Erik no to most people had done it up after he decided that his children shouldn't live in such s conditions. Wanda and Pietro were the only members that had started college, Lance was training to be a mechanic and Freddy a chef. On their free time they worked for S.H.I.E.LD. She sat in a chair slightly slouching reading book, she had grown her hair, which the underneath was still red, and slightly curly at the bottom, she wore a black suit and boots with only simple make-up. Her eyes met Rogues and she sat up a bit straighter.

"He said he'd be 10 minutes max that was an hour ago I think he does this just so I do revision."

"I suppose their busy then." Rogue said looking towards the door.

"Dunno but he said not to interrupt, so it's either important or chess."

"Ja, I remember Bobby once interrupted a game he still can't pick up a knife and fork without a little shock."

No one knew why the Scarlet Witch had suddenly calmed and become a dotting daughter but no one questioned it she wasn't torturing too many people and had become friends with some of the X-men.

"Wanna grab some coffee whilst ya wait I got a couple hours to spare." Rogue offered.

"I thought you had to study?" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah well it can wait so ah can gossip with Wanda okay?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine I'll make it, you coffee never tastes right." Kurt ported away to the kitchen.

"What's up with Blue?" Wanda asked standing up and following Rouge.

"He's annoyed cause no one will go to this stupid European festival with him."

"No way I only found out about it yesterday and couldn't get tickets." Wanda said shocking her friend.

"Ah didn't know you liked that crap."

"It's okay, Father let me have some of Mother's objects and I got listening to her music, she was a dancer you know."

"Wow, Magneto and a dancer?" Rogue smiled.

"Not that sort of dancer she was a belly dancer and a witch."

"Well it explains the family trait then."

"Yeah I suppose I figured I didn't get my sorcery from Father I thought he was Jewish he doesn't act like it so I assume he was a gypsy."

"The war?"

"Yeah he doesn't like to talk about, I remember Pietro asking him once and he got this sad look on his face and said it's not a story one tells to children or anyone for that matter."

"I get some nightmares from him" Rogue said opening the kitchen door.

"Is it sad?"

"Some, but he really loved your mum and does love you and Pietro." Rogue turned and looked directly into Wanda's eyes. "Always remember that, not matter what he does he is thinking about your welfare."

"Okay." Wanda smiled nervously.

"Since you mentioned gossip I thought you may actually let me in on some." The Blue elf said pouring coffee into three mugs.

"Ya know that festival you're tryin to make me go to." Rogue picked up two cups passing one to Wanda.

"Ja?"

"Well Wanda here couldn't get tickets you could sell the ticket to her."

"You like European music?" He asked skeptically.

"Some." The Scarlet Witch shrugged. "Heritage and all that."

This interested Kurt and he sat down next to her. "Heritage?"

"Yeah well you know my Father's Polish?"

He nodded.

"Well my mother was Romanian."

"I can see it in your appearance dark hair, sort of tanned skin."

"Where ya get ya tan from Wand?" Rouge interrupted. "I'm pretty certain you weren't tanned last time ah spoke to ya."

"We went back to Europe over spring break, only took a couple days to get this." She shrugged.

"So you want a ticket huh?" Kurt asked over is coffee cup.

"I'll pay you what ever you paid for it."

"Well I think if I'm escorting a lady to a festival the least I can do is pay for her ticket." He teased.

Rogue swatted him on the back of head. "Ya should know betta to flirt with Magneto's daughter let alone Scarlet Witch."

"Oh please Rogue I've had to deal with much worse believe me." Wanda laughed.

"That's sounds like a challenge, Ja?" Kurt smiled leaning back.

"Now you're sounding like my brother." She smirked which was definitely a family trait.

"Want me to leave the room?" Rogue asked looking from one to the other.

"Shut up!" They said in unison as Erik walked in.

"There you are." He said towards his daughter. "Always the same kitchen or library."

"Well I had to occupy my time with something." She stood up being as you and the Professor obviously had an important game of chess to play."

"We had some very important issue to discuss actually." He said looking down at his daughter.

"Right." She turned towards her friends. "Want me to pick you up?" She asked Kurt.

"That's not really right is it, I'll pick you up, ja?"

"It's the 21st century you realize."

"Ja, but I don't vant people to think I don't pick up my dates it may ruin my reputation."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Then turned to Rogue. "Call me."

"Stop it Scott." Jean squealed as she splashed him. "I'm trying to work out here."

"Don't you notice anything different?" He questioned.

"It's actually quiet for once, so I can swim in peace."

"Yeah there's no one around." He pulled her closer to him.

"Stop it." She kissed him.

"Sounds like you want me to."

Jean and Scott hadn't changed too much, Jean had cut her hair shorter to just below her chin. Jean was at college hoping to get into medical school, where Scott had opted to work full time as a teacher at the institute.

They had got so busy with themselves they didn't notice Wolverine walk past and throw a chair in the pool. "I hope you weren't planning to do anything in our child friendly pool half an hour before we start showing new students and their families round."

"Sorry Logan." Jean swam towards the side to pull herself out.

"Yeah well jus remember you two are the oldest and have to show an examples."

"We know Logan don't worry." Scott followed Jean to pick up a towel. "How many we got today?"

"Five parents and their kids. So lets not scare the parents by showing them how we develop their children?"

"How did that search on the old hospital Erik check out?" Jean asked.

"No sign of any doctors, patient and only some freakish medical equipment, he ain't happy."

"How was he supposed to know she was being experimented on?" Jean shrugged.

"By visiting her, by paying attention to his own daughter." Scott replied. "No one should have to go through that."

"Yeah well she doesn't remember it thanks to him." Logan scratched is stubble on his chin.

"It's wrong." Scott shook his head.

"She's happy who wants to change that."

"It's fake though."

"The Professor said to stay out of it for now, he'll know what's best for now."

"I suppose." Scott said stretching.

"I'm not explaining it again Lance." Pietro leant against the jeep.

"I'm just a bit confused you never go on second dates." Lance was under his car fixing something he was only wearing jeans as it was a hot day. His hair was shaggy as always but he had grown some muscles.

Pietro however had grown taller from the skinny teenager he used to be. He also had some muscles.

"She's a really nice girl, I mean hot!"

"Nice?" This worried Lance and he pulled himself out. "Is it possible for you to actually fall for a girl?"

The speedster snorted. "No I'm just saying she's nicer than most girls I date that's all."

"Right." He muttered wiping his hands on a rag. "Aren't you supposed to be going out with Wanda today."

"Yeah I said I'd meet them there." He mumbled checking his nails.

"Isn't it weird being all chummy with the Boss?"

Pietro shrugged. "Not really, I just sort pay more attention to Wanda."

"Oh my god!" Kitty squealed looking at her email.

"What is so exciting?" Piotr asked as he sat in the corner of her room drawing.

"My mum said she might buy me a car for my eighteenth!"

Piotr stopped and looked up at her. "Is that the best idea?"

"Why not?" She frowned. Kitty hadn't changed much she had matured like most the students, but after defeated someone as powerful as Apocalypse it was expected.

"Because Logan's still made about the last car you crashed."

"That was not my fault." Kitty stood up and walked over to him. "Are you saying I'm a bad driver?"

"No Kitty just inexperienced." He shook his head.

"Yeah well I'll just have to get some more experience." She smirked and kissed him full on his lips.

"Da." He agreed pulling her onto his lap as she squealed with delight.

"And Logan says we have to set an example." Jean rubbed her temples.

"Huh?" Scott asked walking towards his bedroom.

"Nothing."

"How are the headaches?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay." She murmured.

"Jean, you can tell me about them." He reassured her.

"I don't know it's just the one man he's really unusual and keeps on ranting about new scientific findings on some girl."

"Maybe you should speak to the Professor about them."

"No." She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"This is nice." Wanda sipped her wine.

"Do you really think you should be drinking?" Her brother asked her.

"I don't think one drink will hurt Pietro." Erik replied for her looking over his menu.

"I'm just saying." He murmured watching his sister a second longer.

"I'll only have one I promise." Wanda smiled at him.

"So what are your plans this summer?" He turned to his son.

He shrugged then looked over at Wanda.

"We talked about backpacking Europe." His sister answered for him.

"Really? That's sounds interesting."

"Yeah well it's an idea." Pietro answered.

"A good one, it would be good for both of you to see the world away from Bayville."

"The others weren't interested." The raven-haired girl put the menu down.

"Well Toad was." Quicksilver grinned.

"Shut up." His sister glared at him.

"And?"

"We decided he wouldn't get on well with the native Europeans." Wanda smirked.

"Native Europeans?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we told him the French eat toad legs for food."

Erik shook his head and laughed.

In the opposite end of the restaurant sat a man and woman who watched the family with interest.

"Is it her?" The blonde lady asked.

"I'm certain." The man was tall with black hair long enough to have it tied back.

"That fool exposing her to us." He sat back in his chair and grinned at his companion.

"Amazing what he did though."

"Yes, but it can be eradicated."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing my dear." He stood. "I'll be one moment my love."

"Why do you want to go to a festival with Nightcrawler?" Quicksilver asked picking at his lunch.

"I'm going to the festival, Kurt just happened to have a ticket spare that's all." Wanda replied.

"Whatever." Pietro answered then noticed a man approaching their table.

"Erik what a surprise." He said looking at their father who looked surprised.

"Sebastian." He placed his knife and fork down and stood up to shake the mans hand calmly whilst glaring at him.

Wanda looked up at him slightly confused, Pietro looked back and forth between the two men not sure what to think.

"And you have your children here I haven't seen them in a long time."

"We've met?" Wanda asked sure she had met him.

"Along time ago my dear." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Sebastian Shaw."

"What brings you to Bayville?" Their father asked with an expressionless face.

"Work actually." He smiled. "Then looked back towards his companion, I would like to introduce my new protégé."

"Of course." Erik turned to Pietro. "Take you sister home Pietro this may take a while."

"Okay." The speedster saw the concern in his father's face. "Come on Wanda I'll buy us some real food from the burger place round the corner."

"Sure." Wanda stood up following Pietro.

Erik sat down next to the blonde then turned to Sebastian. "How dare you come anywhere near my daughter."

"Oh please she is still on my records at the hospital, in fact she's AWOL and if anyone finds her we're supposed take custody of her immediately."

"Then I will sign her out of your pathetic excuse of a hospital."

"No need for insults." Sebastian sipped his wine. "I gave her the best care for those few years."

"You didn't mention you was experimenting on her."

"I was trying my best to control her powers." He looked at the master of magnetism. "By any mean necessary."

"You will stay away from my daughter or you will regret it." Erik stood and walked away to pay the bill.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked licking her ice cream Pietro has just bought.

"One of dad's old business partners I think." He walked beside his sister.

"Oh?"

"Must have gone bad."

"Yeah you could have cut the tension in that room." Wanda linked arms with her brother. "So tell me what do we have to buy for our trip?"

"I don't care what you say you can be such a girl sometimes." Pietro laughed.

"When do you want to attempt to kidnap her?" The blonde asked as they sat in the limo watching the Maximoff's.

"Patience Emma." Sebastian replied. "I want check the other girl out first."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Wen1- There's not really any Jott in this chapter sorry, but I'll definitely be putting some more in later. I warn you I'm not usually a big fan of Jott but I'll try my best.

Me- I don't get offended easily so don't worry I take my reviewers seriously and consider it more constructive criticism. You're right I do only write Wandurt's and Romy. I'm more comfortable writing these couples but I've considered what you've said and I was toying with the idea of a different couple so I'm going to use them. I hope you enjoy so please let me know.

"We need cranberry juice." Ororo read from the shopping list.

"Cranberry juice?" Jean laughed.

"I think it's for Amara."

"I'm not going to ask."

"That's not the weirdest thing on the list."

Jean and Ororo picked up the rest of the shopping and headed for the check out.

"Oh Jean can you grab some peanut butter Bobby won't be happy if we don't get some."

"Sure." Jean walked back down the aisle; she was just about to pick up a jar when she bumped into a man.

"Sorry." She murmured helping him to pick up a few items he dropped.

"No that's okay." The man smiled a fake smile. He was tall and had dark hair, his smile made Jean want to go home and shower.

"Really it was my fault." He stood offering his hand and introduced himself. "Sebastian Shaw."

"Erm hi I'm Jean, are you new in the area?" She asked being polite.

"Yes it's nice to meet some of the neighbours." He smiled again.

"Well nice to meet you, but I have to be going." Jean walked hastily towards the check out.

"He was really creepy." Jean sat in the chair in front of the professor.

"Oh?"

"I couldn't sense any thoughts from him, so I presume he's a telepath."

"What was his name?"

"Sebastian Shaw." She rubbed her arms.

The professor took a deep breath in thought. "I'm afraid this is not good."

"Why professor?"

"Sebastian Shaw is the leader of the Hellfire club."

"The what?"

"Hellfire club it's a high society club for mutants. He also owns Shaw industries and owns several hospitals in the country."

"Really?"

"Yes one of which Wanda was admitted to."

"Oh god."

Wanda's head was still spinning when she opened the door to the boarding house room. The festival was fun she should do things like that more often she decided, she listened carefully no one was there.

It was three in the morning and she hoping to get some sleep before the boys got back tomorrow from whatever mission they had gone on that night.

She fell back on the bed stretching then sensed someone was in the room.

"You've grown your hair." A male voice said from the corner of the room.

"Who the hell?" She stood up quickly.

A tall man with dark short hair stepped out from the shadow. "You don't remember?"

"You have 30 seconds to move out of this room or I will throw you out, literally."

"Still aggressive." He paused and glanced at her face.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

He stared into her eyes then looked away sighing.

He was a handsome man she thought and he seemed familiar but she couldn't quite think where she met him.

"I'll ask you again to leave or I will be putting in a world full of pain."

"I wouldn't bother I've set up the room with power dampers there's no way you can hurt me." He walked past he to look out of the window.

"Only the room?" She put her hands on her hips. "A bit risky don't you think. I could easily get past you."

"Maybe but then how would you find out why I'm here if you kill me."

"Shinobi." He turned and offered his hand. Wanda raised an eyebrow and ignored his hand.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Maximoff." Wanda still looked unconvinced but sat down on her bed taking off her shoes.

Shinobi looked away again his jaw tightened it was going to plan she was supposed to remember him. His father had said she wouldn't but he didn't believe him.

"I need some information on a friend of mine." He turned to her and passed her a memory stick.

"It should be on SHEILD database."

"What makes you think I would betray my employers?"

"I'll offer you 10 million dollars."

"Money is no object for me." Wanda said blankly. "If I wanted that much money all I'd have to do is buy a lottery ticket."

"Okay well lets just say it concerns you." He walked towards the door. "You may be interested on the files that you can recover you were involved in the plans of the project."

"What project?" She asked standing up.

"All the information you need is on that stick." He pulled a business card out of his pocket and placed it on the dresser. "Call me when you know the information, if you don't want money I'll find some other way of paying."

And then he was gone; she hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She picked up the business card, which his name was printed, and a number underneath.

"Weird." She muttered then slipped the card into her bag.

"You and Mastermind will visit her tomorrow." Sebastian said standing in his office, which looked something out of the Victoria era.

"We can't just walk up to her and kidnap her, you said she was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world."

"I said she had the potential to be a powerful telepath."

"With you and mastermind you should be able to get her in the middle of broad daylight."

"How dare he!" Erik was still fuming pacing the Professor's office.

"Calm down."

"Charles do you have any idea what that man did to my daughter?" He said through gritted teeth.

"We will find a way to stop whatever he is trying to do."

Erik headed out the door.

"Please don't do anything rash."

Erik took sighed. "I'm going to spend the night at the boarding house, I'd feel more comfortable looking after Wanda."

"Okay, I'll contact Fury in the morning."

Jean walked through the college library about to leave when a blonde approached her.

"Excuse me but you help me?" She asked.

"Sure." Jean smiled.

"I'm a little lost could you tell me how to get to the reception?" She asked then glanced behind the red head to Mastermind.

"Certainly." Jean said then she started feel a little dizzy. "It's jus….

Emma caught before she hit the ground then whispered in her ear. "Stand up."

Jean stood up dazed.

"Have you seen Jean?" Scott popped his round the corner of the professor's office to see him talking with Magneto, Logan and Nick Fury.

"No I'm afraid not." Charles said concerned.

"I was supposed to pick her from college but she wasn't there and she's not answering her cell phone."

"Okay don't panic, I'll check with cerebro."

Erik pulled out his phone and dialled his daughter.

Wanda ignored her phone as she scanned the information that was in front of her.

She wasn't going to hack into SHEILD files but it made her curious and even more curious when she read the information. Curious and angry.

"How could he?" She whispered quietly then emailed the information to herself.

The file on the screen was her medical file for a Shaw hospital for the mentally disturbed and dangerous in New York. It showed all of her stats and all experiments in which she took part.

The lights flickered slightly and she took a deep breath and controlled her power, then she opened up a new page to which Shinobi wanted her to look into.

"My god what is this?" She read trough the blue prints for a machine which she couldn't even grasp what it was.

"Maybe he can make sense out of it."

"Don't you think you should improve your security system?" Erik queried Nick Fury.

"Well we did after a certain piece of equipment was stolen." He stared at the master of magnetism not expecting an expression, which he didn't give.

"Yes, well this is a little more dangerous, why on earth would you even create it?"

"We didn't, we confiscated it from a Dr Essex's laboratory in San Francisco."

"Essex's?" Erik rubbed his temples. "This getting too much."

Fury looked between Erik and Charles.

"Dr Nathaniel Essex is old school." Logan answered for him. "We don't have a lot on him but Chuck thinks his a mutant called Sinister and has been alive for 200 years approximately."

"He was also another doctor from Shaw's hospital." Erik sighed sitting down in one of the chairs. "Did you capture him?"

"Who? Essex?" Fury shook his head. "No way he's like the wind, you know his there but you can't see him."

Wanda cancelled the call from her father then dialled the number from the card.

"You read the information?" A deep voice, which belonged to the man called Shinobi.

"Yes, can we meet?" Wanda said in a bland voice.

"Do you know the bar on the corner of Lincoln Street in Bayville?"

"I'll be there in the next forty minutes." Wanda closed her phone then turned the corner out towards the car park and nearly smacked straight into her brother.

"Pietro!" She squeaked.

"Hey, Father's looking for you." Pietro said picking up her handbag and shoving all her stuff back in quickly.

"Yeah well he'll have to wait I'm busy."

"O-kay." Pietro raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. "You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Wanda flicked her lip then bit her lip.

Pietro crossed his arms and looked at her carefully. "Spit it out."

"What?"

He pointed at her biting her lip. "You're hiding something, come on Wand you can't lie to me."

"It's nothing, just you know college stuff." She picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her red hoodie.

"Yeah, right." He sighed giving up for now.

"I'm going to be late tonight I have a study date." She picked out her keys. "I'll see you later."

"Okay sis, do you want me to save you some dinner?" He asked quickly.

"No I'll grab something out." She sighed then quickly hugged. "See you later."

"Weird." He muttered speeding off.

Her head was spinning and her wrists hurt her, Jean sat up straight and glanced around a room, which was completely painted white with no windows. She tried to reach the professor telepathically but it didn't work.

"I wouldn't bother." A teenage girl with Blonde long hair entered the room wearing a blue/sliver suit. "Power dampeners in the room."

"What?"

"For someone whose meant to be really smart you don't seem it." She flicked her hair. "I don't even get it your nothing special."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the White Queen and I always will be so you better remember it." She turned and left the room.

"Where the hell am I?" Jean whimpered slightly leaning against the wall.

"Nothing." The Professor sighed. "Jean must be in trouble I can't find her."

"I think maybe it's time to get some lists of the Shaw industries property." Erik said to Nick fury.

"If it is him I doubt he'd be that stupid." Fury crossed his arms.

"We have to do something." He sighed then rubbed his temples. "I'm going to go find my daughter before they kidnap her too."

"If one of my agents is in danger I want to know why!" Nick glared at the master of magnetism.

"I'm hoping she won't be but I'm not risking it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Thanks to

Selene Crescent- It will start to make more sense soon.

Liesel- Thanks for the review I've updated now and hopefully I'll update again soon.

Agent-G- Thanks for the advice I've tried to write more emotion into it, and divided the chapters, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

The bar was musky and it didn't look like the kind of place anyone who didn't own a motorbike or a gun.

She spotted Shinobi in a corner booth wearing a suit drinking a beer, her heart beated a little faster and she had to mentally shake herself it was normal to be attracted to a man that tall and good-looking.

"Nice place, come here often?" She slipped into the booth but couldn't keep eye contact.

"You get what I asked for?" He asked picking at his bottle not even looking at her face looking very laid back and sexy.

"Yes." Wanda slid the memory stick across the table. "So wanna tell me why it was you wanted to give me this information."

"We were friends once." He took a gulp of the beer then stood almost angrily. "I'll send you the money."

Wanda stared after him she had no idea why he was angry with her but she didn't like it she had done everything, which he had asked her to do. "Wait!" She ran out of the bar after him down an alley and grabbed onto his arm.

"You just dump this on me and that's it?" She was annoyed and didn't mind anyone knowing the street lamps flickered slightly as it was night.

"It can't be anymore." He turned to face her and actually made eye contact. "Wanda you don't remember me, you don't remember what happened, you're angry because of what your father's done but he did it under the intentions you would be looked after. That you wouldn't hurt yourself." He didn't want to get into it again he knew if let her know everything he would be involved and he couldn't hurt her.

"How do you know…"

He interrupted her. "Because I know you, you were angry at your father because you thought he subjected you to those tests and experiments but it wasn't him, he didn't know."

"He is not innocent in this." Wanda was angry with her father and she thought rightly so no one was going to convince her otherwise.

"Maybe not but he's the only thing that going to protect you when the hellfire come around."

"The what?" Wanda stood slightly back.

"They own the hospital you were in. They're responsible for what they did them and Sinister not your father."

"But what happens if they're back?" She genuinely looked scared and she noticed Shinobi's jaw tighten.

"They have big plans Scarlet and they involve hurting you." He gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I won't let it happen, but I can't take on the Hellfire club by myself." He looked genuinely concerned and tired.

" I don't need my father's help." Wanda announced stubbornly.

"Stubborn as always. Listen to your instincts they're gonna say to stay with your dad." He smirked slightly making her pulse beat a little faster.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I own a big industry and lets just say I'm not exactly weak." He smirked.

"Why do you care?" Wanda stepping closer to him being drawn to his masculinity.

"You'd be surprised affect you can have on a man." He murmured lowering his mouth to hers.

Wanda felt light headed, she swore she saw stars and clinged onto his shirt pulling him closer and moaned she wanted more he tasted so good and he let his hands drift down her back pulling her closer making the kiss more passionate, there tongues fighting against each other. She felt a slight twinge of recognition and whimpered slightly when he pulled back.

"Told you we were close." He stroked her hair gently breathless then held her at arms length. "But you have to stay away from me to be safe."

"Okay." Wanda sighed. "I don't understand any of this it's so confusing."

"You'll figure it out." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'll call you."

She sighed as he disappeared round the corner and leant back against the building. "Wow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wanda!" Erik stood up from his desk. "Where have you been?"

"Busy." His daughter walked in and dropped a file on his desk. "Please, read."

"Why? What is it?" He was a bit confused as to why she seemed angry.

"My medical files." She snapped.

"Medical files?" He started to understand.

"From the Shaw medical center for the mentally disturbed and dangerous, kind of interesting reading actually." Wanda sarcastically said.

"Wanda I don't know what to say. Aren't you angry?" He leant against his desk file in his hand looking down at her with concern.

"Understatement." She paused and looked away from her father. "But they're up to something and we have to stop them."

"I know, I think they've kidnapped Jean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The x-men were all sat in the meeting room with the Brotherhood, Magneto and Nick Fury.

"How did you get these?" Fury asked looking through the blue prints.

Wanda shrugged not prepared to tell him she broke into government files.

"If you got these why can't you find where Jean is?" Scott asked angrily.

"Trust me that's the first thing I'll ask." She said gently. Everyone knew Scott was upset, especially Wanda. He knew about her being experimented on and was worried the same thing would happen to his girlfriend.

"What do we do?" Rogue asked.

"We search all the locations and hope to find something." The Professor said then turned to the Scarlet Witch. "Can you get in contact with your source?"

"I'll try." She wasn't sure if he would like it but she had to risk it.

Everyone dispersed after being given a location to check out in groups.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wanda!" Erik called after his daughter as she walked towards her car. It was a red Porsche and a birthday present from her father. No way was she giving this back she thought.

"What?" She snapped unlocking the car.

"If you meet your source I want to go with you." He walked towards her.

"No way." She said angrily. "I haven't let you off the hook for all of this yet I don't want to be anywhere near you at the moment."

"Wanda there's a possibility they come for you."

"I know they will but I'm prepared and I don't need you or anyone else." The lights started to flicker in the garage.

"Stop being so stubborn and foolish Wanda they know your weaknesses." He said sternly. "And you think that I'm going to let you go any where near them then think you can think again."

She couldn't believe what he was saying he was actually trying to sound like a father. 'How dare he.' She thought angrily. "Don't strain yourself their Magneto almost sounded like you care." She turned to open the door but it shut on her she glared at him.

"I don't care how upset you are at me Wanda, I am your father weather you like or not and you will listen to me." He demanded then sighed. "Do you honestly think I would have left you there if I knew they were doing that to you?"

Wanda looked away from him. "I don't know, I don't know anything you brain washed me."

"And I'm sorry Wanda but do you really want those sort of memories." He asked sadly.

"They were mine, I don't care if they tortured, experimented on me I can't help because I don't know anything about these people nothing and all I have is fake memories, events that never happened!"

"Wanda….."

"I don't remember anything do you know how horrible that is?"

"Okay." He took a deep breath in. "We'll get the professor to remove the blocks Wanda."

"Promise?"

"Yes but you have to promise me to stay away from the Hellfire."

"Okay." She sighed. "But I'm meeting my source alone."

"Is it safe for you to do that?" He asked concerned.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean woke up on a king size bed she looked around the room it was different to the cell it confused her. It looked like a hotel suite. She heard a knock and then Scott entered the room.

"Jean are you okay?" He walked in and sat on the bed. All fear of being kidnapped seemed to disappear.

"Scott I'm so glad you're here I was…." She trailed. "I don't not what I was doing."

"It's okay darling." Scott kissed her stroked her hair. "It's all over now."

Jean kissed him again more passionately glad to feel safe again. He pushed her back down to the bed and started to unbutton her shirt. "You're safe now."

"Yes." She moaned as he kissed his way down her breasts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why he gets all the fun." Jason Wyngarde complained leaning against the fireplace.

"Don't worry mastermind you can have your fun later." Emma drank her drink sitting down in the Black king's chair crossed her legs.

"Is that an offer?" He smirked.

"You know it's not you creepy old man." She snapped. "But once they bring Scarlet back you can have her and then I can have him again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean lay naked in Scott's arms breathless she kissed his chest and rested her head there.

"I was confused." She murmured.

"I know, but it's okay the Professor won't hurt you I promise." He stroked her hair. "The hellfire will make sure of that." He smirked.

"Yes I know." Jean fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinobi sat back against his chair in his office knowing exactly what his father doing. He felt sick. His office was all modern and dark with one window, which was covered with a blind. He felt miserable and sick, all he wanted to do was take her away and keep her safe, but he couldn't even do that. They would find them and probably do worse. No he had to trust the one man who put her in the situation in the first place.

He cursed slamming down his fist and picked up the envelope in front of him. It had been delivered to him without any name on it or return address. He ripped it open and then pulled out a handful of photo's all of him and Wanda kissing in the alley.

"Dammit." On the back of the first photograph was inscribed. "I know."

He tore it up then looked at the next one, which was exactly the same only without writing on the back; he stroked his finger over the picture. The phone rang a couple times before he realized it.

He picked it up and waited he never responded to phone call with his name or hello it seemed pointless.

"Shinobi?" A feminine voice asked. He knew she would call; he wasn't sure what to say.

"We need to meet." She requested pausing. "Tonight."

"Can't go a day without me?" He smirked.

She smiled and he could sense it. "If it helps you male ego sure."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Review and let me know what you think, there's no such thing as bad criticism!

Luv Witch-uk xx


End file.
